She's different
by wholock14
Summary: Her name is Aliza Goodwin and she have been running since her family died from a fire, she never knew that she would affect the people around her. Two hunters and an angel come to help her choose her fate and her life but while she is on the journey she falls in love with one of them.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Aliza Goodwin and I have been running since my family died from a fire, I was the only one who survived; I couldn't save my little sister. She was everything to me, I cared about her more than my parents. My parents were hunters who taught me everything I needed when I was five, I hate it but it is a good thing to know what is out there.

.

I had my father's hazel eyes but I had my mother's slim body and light brown hair. My father was pushy at me and my sister for getting our hunting down, sometimes my father was abusive but my mother didn't seem like a hunter by her kindness.

My sister's name was Elizabeth, she didn't live long when the fire came. She was only ten and I was only 15 when my family died. I could live without them but I lived, after the funeral I found a distant relative who I could trust. Bobby Singer is an old hunter who I learned more about history of monsters. He was a father figure I barley had, he let me go off to college where I graduated and I now live in a beautiful house alone.

.

cgi/set?id=118215785

Chapter one: new visitors

It was 11:00pm and I was up watching TV, I never realized it was late until the episode ended at 11:30. I went to my bedroom down the hall when I noticed the door on my right. It was open barley and I quickly grabbed my gun from my jeans and checked around the house for anything suspicious. It was clear that it wasn't anything supernatural because I secretly hid symbols and devil's trap and salt on my house. I hear very well so I heard any movement, a creak upstairs was silent and made my head turn to the dim stairway. I quietly sneaked up the stairs, looking back down in case there were more intruders. Aiming the gun both ways before making the last step causing a small creak under my small feet.

I heard another creak to my right and it was in the extra empty room, I slowly made my way to the doorway when a creak came behind me. I whipped around pointing the gun seeing nothing, I was truly freaking out of what was going on. I now knew that there were two intruders in my house so I decided to go to the first person in the room. I was now breathing heavy and on the edge of the door edge and counted down, bringing my gun up I twisted into the room seeing nobody but saw a figure at the corner of my eyes.

The figure was at least a leg away which brought me to only one technique I knew. Bringing my leg out to the person, feeling its legs and rapping my foot around and pulling hard making the person fall backwards and groan. I twisted around going for the other person noticing that the figure was in front of me arms stretched out but for my quick moves I ducked and dived my elbow in the person's shoulder. It groaned but fought back and I got to say that he was good at fights.

He kept on trying to hold me but I kept on elbowing him in the face or stomach. He grabbed my arm, twisting and folding it making me scream. My gun fell out and I struggled to get out but managed with a twisted arm. The other person got up after the fight and joined the other one. All I saw was their shadows which where taller than me, the one I fought was a couple inches taller but the other was huge like a moose. "I like this one, she's a fighter" the shorter one said and the moose sighed, both moved closer to me "come any closer, I'll kill you" picking up my gun and aiming it back and forth between the two.

The shorter one laughed and plunged toward me tackling me like a monster truck to a soda can. All I could do was poke my two fingers into his eyeballs and he quickly loosened his grip and I slid out before the moose joined in running to the shorter one's side. "Get her!" shorty said while moose came after me. I didn't think but saw an open window and risked it all, jumping through it and landing hard on the ground.

I regretted it but looked up seeing the moose look out and back in, he was coming and I needed to run and hide. Trying to get up my back hurt like crap, looking around I found a thick bush and limped to it crawling inside it and trying to silence my breath when I heard loud footsteps. Moose's footsteps turned and turned looking for me but failed and I successfully. "Did you find her?" I heard shorty say not upstairs but near me making me holding my breath.

"No. she's gone" shorty groaned and left looking around the house. Moose got too close to the bush I was in and never tried to look in a more obvious hiding stop. Once I couldn't see them anymore I decided to go to my secret place in my house, I quietly got out of the bush and slipped through the garage and found the passage through the shelf in the garage. I switched on the light and walked down the spiral stairwell leading to a ghost proof panic room filled with guns that me and Bobby built over the weekend.

I grabbed my cell phone and decided to call Bobby for help. It took a couple of rings until he answered, "hello?" I sighed "Bobby I need your help" "Aliza? What happened? Where are you?" I started pacing around the room "I'm at my house and suddenly people are trying to attack and find me and now I am in the panic room" "slow down before you twist something" I laughed in pain "too late, the shorter one twisted my arm and I fell through the second story window" "jeez girl you always have to break or twist something?" I laughed but stopped when I heard a loud bang. "What was that Aliza?" I grabbed the nearest shotgun and carried it to the stairwell "I have no clue"

I hung up the call and quietly walked up the staircase aiming my gun ahead of me. I came up to the secret door and heard yelling outside. "Seriously Sammy! She was a girl who we don't know if she's dangerous or not" it was shorty yelling at moose or as he says Sammy. "Sorry Dean but she fell out of a two story window and I think she's hurt-" "no Sam I don't care if she's hurt, Castiel says that she's dangerous and I trust him" Sam scoffed "really? You have only known him for three weeks" "ya so?" "Nothing it's just we should talk to Castiel about her" a moment past and I waited until I didn't hear footsteps. I knew that name, it must be him.

I heard a little flapping like wings until I heard an addition to the attackers, "hello Dean" "jeez Cas really need to do that every chance?" I knew the new voice was definitely Castiel I thought. "Did you get her?" "No Cas but Sam isn't sure about your demands" more footsteps coming closer to the door making me step away. "Why not Sam?" "Because we have no clue who she is." "She is a professional hunter and that she is dangerous. That is all you need to know" "Ok but she didn't do anything harmful-" "except for kicking my-" "it doesn't matter Dean why do we need her?" A moment and I came closer to hear better of the drama. "That is none of your concern. Not yet"

"But I found where she is though" "oh than why don't you get her" Dean was so sarcastic I thought but was interrupted when the door was pulled off like it was paper. Having the sun seep through, I thought quickly and ran down the stairs but someone yanked my arm back holding me tight. I tried kicking my legs behind but failed, he was really strong, I finally saw the faces of the two men and I got to say both where hot. Dean had a scruffy face and swooping green eyes, Sam had long hair and the same hazel eyes as mine.

They both stared for a moment until Dean coughed "well aren't you little cutie" I scoffed and said "please is that your best at flirting?" he shifted uncomfortably while I saw Sam smiling. "Not even close sweet cheeks" he went beside me and checked behind me "what are you looking for? Your brain?" He chuckled "no just checking what you were hiding in. clever panic room." Castiel's grip tightened and I shut my eyes from screaming "Cas what are you doing?" I asked and he quickly turned me around making me see his beautiful blue eyes.

"Aliza?" I nodded I saw his little smile forming and surprisingly he gave me a hug. "I thought you didn't know how to hug." "I learned from the best" I heard shifting from behind "well thanks cas-" "I wasn't talking about you Sam and Dean" "well alright" It took a couple of minutes for the hug to end. I stared at his eyes "why'd you leave me?" trying to hold back the tears he looked guilty looking down and back into my eyes. "Aliza I-" "you what Cas? You had to protect these boys too? They all died cas! My whole family died and you didn't save them, even my sister." I let the tears slide down my warm cheeks and looked at the ground not wanting to look at him. He touched my shoulder and I looked up "I am truly sorry Aliza. I couldn't do anything about it" "why?" "You and your sister is why I am here" he grabbed my arm tight making me wince.

"We need to kill you." "Whoa wait what!" I yelled out trying harder to get out of his grip. "Cutie's right. All you said that you needed her and now you want her dead? What did she do exactly?" Dean said now giving me a new nickname. "She's-" "dangerous ya we know but how?" Sam interrupted coming over grabbing my arm, glaring at Cas until he let go which took a while. He was gentle for a hunter and pulled me away from Castiel. Castiel is different and he used to be always be gentle. I finally saw the man I use to know, being an inch taller than me with a scruffy face a bright blue eyes and wearing a trench coat.

Sam pulled me behind him when Cas death glared at me ( . /quicksilvermad/1795406/207644/207644_ ), he was creepy for an angel. He started getting closer but Dean stopped him with his hand whispering at each other. "Trust me you can run." I looked up at him urging at his choice, why was he doing this to me? I was nothing special but he sure treated me like it. He slowly let my arm go and me backing away slowly, he was staring at me nodding. Turning around I ran down the street, I couldn't stop running away, running from all my problems, and my past. I heard yelling but continued to ignore it. . /96161f913ba92f4144fdb4cc1c599f48/tumblr_mm52r2kjoz1s93h13o1_

**hello veiwers! i would love to have your thoughts of what you thought of it and i love you so much thank you for who ever has read this!**


	2. Chapter 2:new name

Chapter two: new name

* * *

I never stopped running after that moment. I sold my house and bought a new 1971 red Chevy Camaro SS coupe and named her cherry. I hunted all over the country and happily never ran into Dean and Castiel but I ran into Sam a few times when I was finishing college, we were now best friends. He never told the two about me, I found out that Sam's girlfriend Jessica died weeks ago, it was hard for him. Now I am doing a case in Toledo, Ohio working on a murder case that happened last night. In the morning, I went to the morgue to see the death of the victim, walking in to see a person. chapter_two_business/set?id=119471674

"Hello my name's Lacey Macbeth and I'm from the murder investigation company. Is it all right if I see the body?" the man sat up checking me out before smiling. "Nobody told me you were coming" I laughed "well we are just full of surprises now if you please I am in a hurry" "or course now if you will follow me please" I saw a body under a sheet on a metal cold table. "So I heard that his daughter found him dead with his eyes bleeding" "close but they were practically liquidized" he pulled off the sheet and a body was there, eyes were completely gone. "Any sign of struggle?" I asked pulling a magnifying glass and looked closer at the eyes. "None" "signs of death" he shifted while I was watching the body's eyes, "you tell me" I sighed putting the magnifying glass away sitting up "well I would have to say that blood loss but by this case. There is more blood leaking out than his own body." He smiled impressed "all right thank you for your time I should be going" and I left.

After that I drove to the victim's house where I could talk to his daughter. I entered the house and searched for them, in the backyard I found the girls "hello my name is lacey I'm from the murder investigation company. Is it alright if I asked you a few questions?" I smiled sorrowfully at the girl but the girl beside her talked first "I don't think she wants to talk to you" the daughter looked up at me "ya I'm sorry I can't help you but Lily my sister might" "thank you" I went over and sat next to lily

"Hi my name's lacey. Is it ok if I ask you questions?" she looked at me, she was too young for her father to die like this. "Sure" "did your father have any strokes or anything like it?" she shook her head "it wasn't a stroke" I looked at her questionably. "It happened because of me" "why would you say that Lily?" "Before he died I said bloody Mary" great now I have to deal with bloody Mary "lily it's not your fault alright?" I held her my phone number "thank you Lacey" I smiled and left.

The day after I researched of who could be the murderer, I got a call from Sam. "Sam what's going on you never call." "I know but I need you for a case in Ohio" I got up from the dusty hotel bed "really well so am I" "let me guess bloody Mary?" "Yep" "did you find anything on bloody Mary?" he laughed on the other end "no but I need your computer. Which hotel room are you in?" "Well I'm guessing you didn't find anything on bloody Mary. Sure you can. #167" a few minutes later I heard a knock at the door knowing it was Sam, I opened the door revealing Sam smiling.

"Is Dean here?" looking at the door behind Sam, he shook his head and came in looking for my laptop. I held it in my hands to him, he turned and sighed "ah yes" "did you find anything else on bloody Mary?" he nodded "I did, she took another last night. I checked her bedroom, found two names on the back of their mirrors" I agreed with him as he left with my laptop "you should get a laptop" he nodded.

After he shut the door I went to go to the bathroom getting a nice warm shower, after I got dressed for the night cgi/set?id=118522474 I looked at the mirror recognizing a figure in the corner of the mirror. I turned around noticing it was only in the mirror, bloody Mary. I turned not looking at anything before calling Sam on my cell, "hey what's wrong-" "she's here! You know who is here. I need you now" "wait hold on we'll be there soon" "wait what about Dean?" "Oh it's ok Lacey" he said like it was a hint so I played along.

I quickly found a pair of glasses and put them on, planning on a nerdy voice putting on fake braces on my teeth without looking in any mirrors at all which felt weird. After a few minutes, a knock on the door and I rushed to open the door seeing Dean once again, he grew up a little but nothing has changed "well hello cutie" crap he found out that it was me. "So my brother says that you were a college friend named Lacey" I smiled wide showing my braces and the boys entered the room "totally but he told me about you and hunting" Dean Shot a death glare in Sam's way I laughed.

"It's ok I am also a hunter but I was doing the same investigation as you and then I accidentally said you know and now I am doomed" Dean smiled like he was trying not to laugh which I was trying to question. "Sam let's cover everything that has a reflection and you cutie will need to cover your eyes until it is ok to look." I nodded and sat on the bed covering my eyes hearing lots of moving and covering. "All right cutie" I uncovered my eyes looking around the room seeing everything covered.

"Shanks you guys, can I help you guys kill the person?" I talked like I had slobber in my mouth constantly, I watched Dean close his eyes because I spit in his face. He wiped it off giving Sam a 'are you kidding me?' look while he just laughed so hard. "Sorry Lacey but we should do this alone while you stay here until Sammy calls to say you are safe. I smiled at Sam while he laughed so hard and Dean looked at him like he was a different person. He was cute when Sam laughed, "dude what the frack?" Sam breathed still smiling at me standing up and joining our party.

"Lacey is just faking about the spitting and the braces" I nudged him hard in the stomach, what was he thinking about telling Dean, Dean looked at me eyebrows up and putting his hands on his hips "oh?" I looked down and took off the braces easily and smiled at Dean and he looked astonished. "Whoa you sure have some pearly whites" "are you going to kill her or gaunt at my teeth?" "Oh right. Sammy let's go kill bloody Mary" they both left before I knew it and had to wait a good long while when rain started, I sat on the floor, the sound of soft puttering put me fast asleep.

**hello viewers! i would love to have your thoughts of what you thought of it and i love you so much thank you for who ever has read this!**


End file.
